


Aftermath

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Aftermath

I can see every tear you’ve cried, Like an ocean in your eyes, All the pain and the scars have left you cold, I can see all the fears you face, Through a storm that never goes away, Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told.

 

“My lord?” You spoke as you opened the door peaking your head around it, the room was dark, and there was no sign of life within it, taking a breath you stepped fully into the room “My lord, I have your sleep potion and cream” you spoke a little louder “Leave it by the door and leave” a shaky voice broke the darkness you did what was asked and left the room.

 

I’ll be right here now, To hold you when the sky falls down, I will always, Be the One that took your place, When the rain falls, I won’t let go, I’ll be right here.

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years, yet you did everything to see your King smile again, word spread to the other kingdoms that king Thranduil had turned cold and heartless, many of the elves had left long ago to start a new life yet you reminded loyal to your King.

 

I will show you the way back home, Never leave you all alone, I will stay until the morning comes, I’ll show you how to live again, And heal the brokenness within, Let me love you when you come undone.

 

Watching the army returning from Erebor you could see by the King’s face something had happened, and Prince Legolas was nowhere in sight you asked some of the soldiers but they didn’t know what had happened with the King and Prince, you prepared for your nightly routine of delivering the sleep potion and cream to his room.

 

I’ll be right here now, To hold you when the sky falls down, I will always, Be the One that took your place, When the rain falls, I won’t let go, I’ll be right here.

 

Knocking on the door you entered it “Your potions my lord” you spoke as you placed them on the table, turning to leave the room you were stopped in your tracks when you felt the warmth of a hand on your wrist, turning you saw King Thranduil’s pale blue eyes filled with tears “please don’t leave me tonight (y/n)” he whispered out falling to his knees taking you down with him.

 

When daybreak seems so far away, Reach for my hand, When hope and peace begin to fray, Still I will stand.

 

Sitting on the floor you cradled the Kings body “First my wife, now my son refuses to come home, what do I have left?” Thranduil voice cracked as you felt wetness on your shoulder from his tears, raising your hand you smoothed down his hair and rocked slowly back and forth after a while you finally spoke “you have your people, my lord” hearing a small snore you whispered, “you have me.”

 

Right here now, To hold you when the sky falls down, I will always, Be the One that took your place, When the rain falls, I won’t let go, When the rain falls, I won’t let go, I’ll be right here.


End file.
